Stargazer
by AquaGuardian
Summary: Hinata likes to go watch the stars at night and think. But when Naruto hears Hinata speaking about him one night, Naruto wants to at least tell Hinata that he heard her...and he begins to find that his feelings for her are more than just friendly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hinata sighed, looking out the window of her room. "Such a beautiful sky...All the stars..." Hinata carefully opened the window, shut her lap off, grabbed her coat, and snuck out the window, where she closed it and went from the roof to the street. It was at this time of night that she would go to one of the nearby hills, where she would gaze up at the starts and think. Hinata was glad to escape the problems at home and just let her mind wander, letting the stars form pictures in her mind.

Meanwhile Naruto was exiting the ramen shop, his appetite satisfied.  
"Ahh...nothing like ramen after intense training!" Naruto noticed Hinata turn the corner and out of sight.  
"Wonder what Hinata's up to at this time of night?" Naruto jumped from roof to roof to catch up to her. Naruto followed Hinata to a large hill. Naruto knew that the hill was a favorite dwelling of his on lazy days during the spring and summer, and was quite suprised to find Hinata sitting on the hill. Naruto landed behind a few trees, within hearing distance.  
"There's so many of them...The blue of the night sky, it's so pretty..." Hinata sighed.  
"Just like the eyes of my beloved Naruto-kun..." Naruto just about jumped out of his hiding place and yelled, but thought better of it.  
"If I had enough courage to tell him how I feel, then maybe..." Hinata started to cry, Naruto wanting to go out and comfort her. Naruto didn't like to see Hinata in a state like this.  
"Hinata..." Hinata gasped and turned around, Naruto disappearing before she could see him.  
"Naruto...?"

The next day, Naruto got up, ate breakfast, and left for the training grounds for some extra practice. When he got there.  
"Hi, Hinata!" Hinata was using taijutsu on one of the giant logs, Hinata, sweating, but smiling.  
"Oh...Naruto...good morning!" Naruto didn't know what to say. "Uh...You're getting better with Taijutsu. Keep it up! Try hard enough, and you can be Neji, even!" Hinata blushed.  
"You...really think so...?" "Yeah!" Naruto made a running start for the log Hinata was practicing on.  
"Hya!" Naruto kicked the log, but instead of hitting the log with his foot, he hit it with his ankle, sending pain and the sound of snapping bone through Naruto.  
"OWWWWW!" Naruto crashed to the ground. Hinata gasping.  
"Naruto-kun! A-are you ok?" Naruto winced as he realized that he had just broken his ankle. GREAT MOVE NARUTO! he thought. WAY TO GO AND EMBARRASS YOURSELF! Hinata ran over to him and knelt down.  
"Can you walk...?" Naruto shook his head, tears beggining to streak down his cheek. Hinata lost her balance.  
"Hinata-" Hinata had fallen into Naruto, her lips connecting with his as Naruto tried to keep the tears from spilling over his eyelids, and trying to fight back the urge to push her back.

Sorry it was so short, but I SWEAR that the next chapter will bring in more character! I PROMISE! Tell me what 'ya think of it so far! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hinata pushed away from Naruto, Hinata's heart beating several miles a minute. Naruto, and the other hand, was shocked, his gaze sweeping over Hinata.  
"I'm so..sorry..." Naruto got up.  
"Uh...Hinata...About that. It's nothing. You don't need to apologize." Hinata felt relief sweep over her. Naruto had forgotten about it.  
"Naruto-kun..." Naruto just smiled and walked off.  
"Keep up the training, Hinata-chan!" Hinata looked after him, a smile slowly spreading.

"There you are!" Sakura was standing at the gates to the village, her arms crossed. Sasuke and Kakashi were there as well.  
"The loser finally shows up. Let's get a move on." Kakashi stroked his chin. NARUTO IS ALWAYS LATE...BUT I SENSE A VERY VALID REASON. BUT IT'S BEST NOT TO BOTHER WITH IT. Sakura and Sasuke led the way out the gates.  
"So, what's the mission today?"

Hinata sat on the hill again, smiling.  
"Naruto-kun..." She giggled, almost like she was a giddy little girl.  
"I kissed him!" Hinata fell back into the grass...and saw Neji above her.  
"Neji!" Hinata quickly got back on her feet.  
"Hinata-san, what're you doin here? Dreaming I hope not." Hinata sighed and looked at her feet.  
"I was..." "Hey!" Hinata and Neji turned around.  
"Back off her!" Naruto was standing underneath one of the trees, a kunai in his hand.  
"Naruto, what're you doing here? This is between me and Hinata. I don't need a loser like you interfering-GAH!" Hinata lashed out and struck Neji in the face. Naruto smiled. THAT'S IT! Neji stumbled backwards.  
"You...How...?" Naruto smirked, flashing his teeth.  
"Nice job, Hinata." Neji glared at the two and disappeared.  
"Hey, Hinata. What're you doing here anyway?" Hinata turned to Naruto.  
"I was...thinking." Naruto sat down and patted the spot next to him. Hinata sat down and blushed, glad that the darkness hid her face.  
"You did a nice job with that palm to the face." "But you distracted him." Naruto shrugged.  
"But what matters is that you got 'em!" Naruto put an arm around Hinata.  
"You know..." MAN, HOW DO I TELL HER? EVER SINCE THAT KISS...IT'S LIKE SHE'S A DRUG! "Naruto-kun...What is it?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.  
"I...kinda overheard you last night." Hinata turned to Naruto.  
"But why? Why did you...listen?" Naruto looked at her.  
"I got curious. I saw you heading towards here and thought that it was strange that you would be out at that time of night." Hinata looked away, slightly relieved, but slightly afraid of what he might say.  
"And...I do too." Hinata looked at him.  
"What?!" Naruto looked into the sky.  
"It's kinda wierd...At first we were really good friends. Sakura noticed how you always looked at me, told me, and I didn't get it until now...What I'm tryin' to say Hina..."Hinata put a finger on his lips.  
"I know...I heard you last night." Naruto smiled and took Hinata's hand in his.  
"Hinata...I..." Hinata didn't let him speak anymore, because she had just kissed him. IT'S LIKE...IT'S LIKE SHE'S A SMALL PEIECE OF HEAVEN...ON EARTH... Naruto kissed Hinata back, and as Hinata opened her eyes to look at Naruto, she could have sworn she saw the stars dance around in the sky above. 


	3. Chapter 3

HA! and just when most you thought it would end! No! This story goes on for two more chapters, each now involving Neji!

Chapter 3

Neji watched his cousin and his rival. Anger started to bubble up, but what could he do about it? I COULD KILL BOTH OF THEM! He smirked.  
"Sounds good to me." he whispered, as he dissappeared.

The next morning, Naruto met Sasuke and Sakura at the bridge for more training, Hinata tagging along.  
"Are you sure they won't mind"  
"Nah, they won't mind one bit." Sakura was the first to notice the two holding hands.  
"Am I missing something here?" Naruto smiled.  
"We're dating now." Sasuke looked over at them.  
"What?" Sasuke walked up to the two young lovers.  
"Interesting...Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, dating? Things must be going lucky for one of you two, I guess." Naruto scratched his head.  
"I'll take that as a congrats." Hinata smiled.  
"I'm just glad..." Hinata looked around.  
"What is it?" Sasuke drew one of his kunai.  
"Something's wrong. Hinata's wasn't the only one to hear it"  
"Hear what?" Sasuke looked around.  
"Neji...He's around here somewhere." Naruto released Hinata's hand and drew a kunai himself.  
"Heh. I thought I would have to let myself be known." Neji jumped out of one of the trees, a shuriken in both hands.  
"What do you want?" Hinata groaned and touched her lip.  
"A sign of panic. Scared for your life? Naruto's?" "Neji! Leave us alone! We haven't done anything to bother you!" Neji smirked.  
"Except for the fact that you are currently dating an heir to the Hyuga main house, and that I'm currently standing between you and safety, you have no choice but to fight." Sasuke stepped forward.  
"Whatever this is, it's gonna end now." "This does not concern you, Uchiha." said Neji, jumping at him.  
"But if you insist!" Sasuke and Neji began to trade attacks, Sakura cheering Sasuke on, while Hinata and Naruto stood by.  
"UGH!" Neji shoved his palm into Sasuke's face.  
"Prepare!" Neji slammed his palms into Sasuke.  
"8 Trigrams, 2 palms!" Neji slammed his palms into him another 4 times, doubling each time the number of hits.  
"64 PALMS!" Neji sent Sasuke into the river.  
"SASUKE!" Sakura jumped in after him.  
"You...YOU..." Naruto shook with fury. WHY IS HE DIONG THIS?! Neji smirked again.  
"Naruto, you wil die if you do not leave me with Hinata. Or do you fear for her"  
"I don't abandon my friends! Especially Hinata!" NARUTO-KUN.  
"Naruto...please, leave him to me." "WHAT?!" Hinata stepped forward. Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, only to be the victim of a powerful blow to the stomach.  
"I'm so-sorry. But this is my fight. Imust do it myself, to change..." Hinata took the stance that she used against Neji in the Chunin exams.  
"I love you, Naruto...but this is onetime that I can't let you support me. I must prove myself. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Final chapter of this story will be quite long, so if you can't stand a long story (but not boring), do not read this!

The story of Hinata and Naruto's relationship is about to continue. Prepare yourself...

CHAPTER 4

Naruto watched Hinata rush Neji, Neji easilly dodging Hinata's flurry of attacks. Neji kicked Hinata in the stomach, smashed his palm into her head, sent his elbow into Hinata's face, and threw her away, Hinata gasping in pain.  
"Hina!" Naruto tried to get up, but Neji had impossibly slammed his foot into his head.  
"Useless...Like I have said time and time again, you can't change. Destiny can NEVER change"  
"That's not true!" Hinata had appeared behind Neji, slamming her palms into his back. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto split into ten different clones, the actual Naruto grabbing Hinata and pulling her aside.  
"You ok"  
"Yes...I think so"  
"We can't hold him off forever. Get Guy or Kakashi"  
"No, I have to fight him! I have to prove him wrong!" A clone flew past them and slamed into a tree, dissapearing in a puff of smoke.  
"DO IT!" Naruto rejoined the fray. Hinata shook her head furiously.  
"Naruto...I can't stand by and watch you get hurt!" Hinata leapt into the battle, landing a blow to Neji's face and sending him flying into the railing of the bridge. "Hinata!" There was a flash of red and flames launched themselves out of the water, Sasuke and Sakura following close behind.  
"Sasuke! Sakura!" Sasuke landed in front Naruto, Sakura joining Hinata near the end of the bridge.  
"What's his damage"  
"I think he's upset...that Naruto and I are seeing each other"  
"That's it?! Man, he's got some serious issues"  
"Neji can't stand that a member of the main house is dating a normal guy. Sakura's right, Hinata." Sasuke said, forming the seal of the tiger as Neji jumped up and dashed towards him.  
"Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Sasuke breathed fire at Neji, Neji dashing through the flames and meeting the fist of Naruto.  
"Get Hinata out of here! Sasuke, get Kakashi or Guy"  
"I'm not missing this. Naruto, let's get him. Sakura, get Kakashi." Sakura nodded.  
"C'mon, Hinata! Let's go!" Hinata reluctanly left the battle, looking back every few feet to watch Naruto.

Naruto suffered a blow to the shoulder from one of Neji's palm attacks. Sasuke was out cold, bleeding from several shuriken wounds. SAKURA, HINATA...WHERE ARE YOU?! Neji knocked Naruto down and smirked, breathing heavilly.  
"You...think you can beat me? You thought wrong Naruto!" There was a blur of pink and Sakura came into view, knocking Neji away.  
"Naruto!" Hinata knelt down next to Naruto, tears coursing down her face.  
"Hinata"  
"Over here!" shouted Sakura.  
"Neji"  
"What?!" Rock Lee and TenTen ran past Hinata and Naruto. They forced him off Sakura, but were sent flying several feet by one of Neji's whirls. Hinata whimpered.  
"Neji! Back off!" Guy ran after Neji. "Naruto, you'll be ok"  
"Yeah...You did good..." Naruto smiled. As Naruto was helped up by Hinata, Neji appeared behind them.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke tackled Neji and pressed a pressure point, causing Neji to black out. "You ok, Sasuke?" Sasuke grunted. "Don't rub it in that I actually started to lose to this guy. I was having a bad morning in the first place." Sasuke turned to Hinata.  
"Any clue what he's so pissed off about?" Hinata poked her fingers.  
"He's upset that We've been seeing each other..." Sasuke shook his head.  
"No, the other reason sakura told me about." Hinata turned red.  
"He was..." Hinata lowered her head.  
"He was in love with me..." Naruto grabbed Hinata's shoulders.  
"You're joking, right?!" Hinata slowly shook her head no.  
"That..." Naruto ran over to Neji and began to attack him Viciously.  
"BASTARD! YOU-" Kakashi grabbed Naruto and held him back while Tenten and Lee went to help Neji up. Hinata watched through teary eyes as Neji was carried off, Tenten talking to him quietly.  
"Hinata!" Naruto was struggling against Kakashi's hold.  
"You aren't..." Hinata shook her no quickly, hoping Naruto wouldn't get the wrong idea.  
"It's not like that!" Hinata turned to where Neji and the rest of his team were heading. HE WILL TRY TO KILL ME...I MUST SHOW HIM THAT PEOPLE CAN CHANGE!

That night, Hinata went to the hill, not going to watch the stars, but to fight if she were to be dragged into it. Hinata sat down and waited.

Naruto followed Hinata as a precaution. He knew that ever scince they had been dating, Hinata was even more detirmined to prove Neji wrong. If Neji were in any state to fight, he would no doubt finish her if she wasn't careful. SHE'S BECOME EVEN MORE COURAGEOUS NOW... Hinata was sitting on the hill as a dark form flew out of the trees.  
"HINATA!" Hinata spun around and jumped away as Neji slammed into the ground at a high speed, sending dirt into the air. Hinata took her stance.  
"Neji...I don't wish to fight you, but I must if I want to prove my cause." Neji growled and charged Hinata, Hinata defending with amazing speed as the two Hyuga traded attacks, Naruto silently rooting Hinata on from his hiding place. Hinata managed to land a rather strong blow to the stomach and jump away, preparing her Byakugan for activation. The area around Neji's eyesbulged and his pupil became more of a lilac color.  
"Fool...you, of all people, hope to achieve something by attempting to defeat me?" Hinata kept her mouth shut. She was sick of Neji's constant attacks and his comments. She was ready to prove Neji wrong.  
"Byakugan!" Hinata's eyes took the same look as her opponent's, Naruto thinking silently to himself: YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW NEJI!

Hinata charged forward, driving her palm into Neji's chest. Neji had no time to react to the sudden change in her speed. SHE'S FASTER THAN EVER! WHAT HAS CAUSED THIS CHANGE?! Neji tried to grabbed Hinata's arm, but Hinata's newfound speed kept him from doing so as Hinata drove palm after palm of chakra into Neji. Neji was begining to feel the effects and quickly jumped away, barely escaping a blow to the face. Neji charged up a large amount of chakra into his palm. HER HEART...THERE! Neji eyed Hinata's heart, pinpointing it like a radar. Hinata charged him again.  
"HYAH!" Neji drove his palm into Hinata's chest, sending the extremely large amount of chakra into her heart. It stopped for a moment, then resumed beating, as if it were nothing more than a simple machine. WHAT?! Hinata recovered so fast that Neji had not expected the powerful blow to the face that Hinata had been charging up the entire time.  
"GUWA!" Neji flew backwards and hit the ground hard. Hinata was breathing deeply and quickly, trying to keep herself steady.  
"Neji-nissan...please...stop this and...accept that I've...changed..." Hinata fell to her knees. Neji slowly tried to stand, but fell on his back, gasping for air.  
"...Hinata..." Hinata looked up at Neji. Naruto silently climbed out of the tree.  
"...You...I...why? Why have you...?" NAruto walked past Hinata.  
"Naruto-kun"  
"Hinata has a dream to fight for. I have the same, Neji. Don't you at least want to to see her succeed"  
"People...cannot"  
"For. Get. It! People can change. and..." Naruto looked back at Hinata, who had passed out and was silently sleeping.  
"If you love her, shouldn't you at least acknowledge it? You may not know it, but Hinata CARES for you! She cares everyone, even you!" Neji listened silently, letting the words that Naruto was speaking soak in. Neji let these words toss around in his mind. HE'S RIGHT...I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M SAYING THIS, BUT HE IS...

Hinata woke up in the hospital the next morning, her head thumping slightly and her heart in a slight bit of preassure. She sat up and looked around. She was in one of the hospital rooms, the blinds open to reveal the sunshine. And sitting in the chair next to the bed, was Neji. He was asleep, his slow, gentle breathing telling her that he was back to normal, as if he hadn't done anything else except a long distance. "Neji?" Hinata tap her cousin on the forehead, which caused Neji to stir only slightly. One of his eyes opened.  
"Hinata-sama, you're awake"  
"Y-yes...Will you be alright"  
"Nothing more than a few bruises and cuts. I'm fine. Look..." Neji scratched the back of his head.  
"I'm not to good with apologies. But, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and Naruto. And...You've changed so much..." Hinata smiled. "You've changed as well. Thank you." Neji raised an eyebrow.  
"Thank you? For what?" Hinata sighed.  
"You were the one that helped me change. I fought you, and you were the one that fueled my detirmination. That's why I should be thanking you." Neji scratched his head.  
"I suppose I owe Naruto an apology and a thank you as well"  
"A thank you for what?" Neji actually blushed.  
"Last night, he got Tenten to agree to start dating me. He said it would help with the love issues I had with you." Hinata nodded.  
"It makes sense." Neji cocked his head.  
"There's one thing I've noticed. You never stutter as much anymore." Hinata felt a slight rush of pride. She hadn't noticed it before, but Neji was telling the truth. The stuttering had completely gone.  
"You're right."

When Hinata was released that afternoon, the first thing she did was go to see Naruto, who was busy practicing his fighting on one of the logs, mumbling to himself.  
"Stupid...Couldn't even protect her"  
"You did you best." Naruto yelped and faltered, missing the log and spinning around until Hinata caught him in her arms.  
"Thanks. You gonna be ok"  
"Yes." Naruto sighed,  
"Thank god. You and Neji make up"  
"Yes, he's explained everything to me." Hinata stroked her chin.  
"And he said he owed you a thanks and an apology as well. Did he do that"  
"He sent Tenten to do it. Apperently he's too scared of me." Hinata giggled.  
"My big, strong Naruto-kun"  
"Hey hey! Enough with the wishy-washy stuff!" Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto hugged her back.  
"I love you, Naruto-kun"  
"Yeah...Me too."

And so ends the Stargazer series. I hoped you enjoyed it. And sorry for the length of this one. I kind of get into it. The next fic I'm working on will take me a little while, so keep an eye out, yah? 


End file.
